


For A Friend- Like You- Anything.

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Precious Patton, anxious virgil, ish, this is for a friend, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Virgil doesn't have many friends, except for the mysterious guy online who seems to actually care about him.This is a actual thing that happened between me and a real person who I platonically love dearly. Thank you Kara! XOXO





	For A Friend- Like You- Anything.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenKara671](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/gifts).



Virgil had no real friends. In eighth grade, everyone was plenty wrapped up in their own problems to notice the thin, skinny boy, unless to point out that his hoody looked really huge on him. He stayed clear of people for the most part, unless he was making a snarky comment or trying to pretend he wasn't trying to sink into the floor in embarrassment.

One thing that calmed him down was fanfiction. He wrote, read and loved it, spending about half his time locked up in his room on his phone. His parents loved him and cared for him, but sometimes, he just wanted to be on his own. So one day, scrolling through his inbox, he saw one comment, stating rather...enthusiastically:

PattyCake: IDK who any of these characters are, but I LOVE IT!!!

Virgil chuckled, responding with:

XxVeexX: Pat, why are you reading this if you dont know who they are?

PattyCake: II'm subbed to you bc you are great and your fanfics are great.

XxVeexX: You're … subbed to me? Why?!

Virgil felt a bit of panic. Patton was his best friend, even though they'd never met in real life, and the anxious 13 year old was scared about what might happen. His fanfics were awfull! The grammar was inconsistent and spelling was horrendous. He wasn't even original! Oh God, what if Patton thought he was stupid? What-

PattyCake: like i Said, V, your great! :3

XxVeexX: I don't deserve you as a friend. 

PattyCake: V, you deserve the world.

XxVeexX: Lies

PattyCake: How DARE you speak about my friend like that!!!!???? Virgil is a beautiful hooman being and deserves everything nice in the world! I will aggresively attackle hug you!

XxVeexX: …Attackle hug?

PattyCake: Yee :3

XxVeexX: Its like… 3 am pat. Go 2 sleep. Now.

PattyCake: 'Night!

Virgil said his goodnights, flicking the lights off, turning his back on his older sister's sleeping figure. God, he loved Patton. More than he could ever know. If only...

He hit the Post a New Story button and looked at the blank space for the title before he started typing. 

For A Friend- Like You- Anything.  
Dedicated to PattyCake

Gee had no real friends...


End file.
